


Fallen Gods

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Deconstruction, Gen, Tipping the Scales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: After one fight too many, humanity suffers. But the Pantheon doesn't care. Except Auburn does. And he's willing to pick up their slack.





	Fallen Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Cw: Implied infidelity, destruction. Tiny blood mention. Implied bigotry.

They’re  _ fighting  _ again…

‘I saw you with  _ her!!’ _

“Where? I  _ told  _ I’d cut her off-’

‘Hah! That’s what you always say’.

-Their rumbling is giving me a headache.

Lightning keeps soaring down to earth.

I’m surprised there’s any of it left.

‘I mean it this time!’

‘That’s  _ also  _ what you always say!!’

“-Arguing?”

I feel a presence.

“. . . . . . . . . “

I don’t want to let my guard down.

“Hmm……”

An amused smile plays on her lips.

“I wonder which one will fold this time”.

-I’d rather not.

I turn away.

“-It doesn’t suit you to be so  _ cold,  _ Auburn-”

But I ignore her.

  
  


They’re  _ all  _ like that.

Entitled idiots-

The ones who pay for it, are…..

……..

I step to the edge of the Pantheon.

Below, it clouds up-

I can smell  **smoke.**

My eyes widen-

_ No. . . _

I jump down.

  
  


-It’s  _ worse- _

My shoulders shake.

Burnt trees, and scorched earth.

A whole  **city** died this time-

These people  _ rule  _ us!!

I hide my form with an Autumn wind, walk amongst the wreckage.

Some are crawling out from underneath collapsed houses, bloodied.

I’m  **sick** with anger-

What’s next-

The  _ entire  _ continent!?

Bad enough-

. . .

I try to reign it in.

Leaves are beginning to fly.

Sooner or later they will form tornadoes-

I don’t want to do anymore damage.

I don’t want to go back.

I realize it at the same moment my guard fades.

They deserve better.

_ Much  _ better.

I intake a deep breath.

It’s time I did something about it.

  
  


“-And where are  _ you  _ going?”

-I thought I could sneak out of here undetected, what-?

The God of War.

Of course it is….

“What do you want”.

“It’s not like you to be so combative”, he snorts.

“-You came out of nowhere”.

“Even so”.

I tug on my glamor-

A tan raincoat.

A turquoise umbrella should calm the breezes. . .

-Since this all stands out to Kingdom Come, I’d hidden it with mist.

For now-

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

“Shouldn’t you?”

Corpse eyes, glint dangerously.

“I have work to do”.

I whirl on my heel.

“I  _ am  _ the God of this season-”

“At this late?”

“There is such a thing as post-rain fog”.

I’m not in the mood to deal with prying men.

“-What are you doing up?”

“-I was making my rounds”.

“Then let me make mine”.

-Notable dodge.

-Probably starting something for fun.

Like usual-

“Auburn-”   
“What”.

“Is this about your brother?”

The reaction I have is visceral-

“No”.

“Y’sure?”

“Yes, I’m very sure”, I snap, “Now leave me alone”.

“Okay, okay”.

He raises his hands-

“I was just asking, geez”.

I stalk off.

-It’s not a question of ‘if’ it gets to the ear of He-Who-Is-High-And-Mighty, but ‘when’.

  
  


I descend.

Flickers of Autumn sunlight, for an instant-

I miss it.

My heels touch the soil.

I know what I’m here for-I’m just not sure where it is.

I’d have to visit  _ him- _

The Twins.

Privately, they are hated for what they stand for-

Though it’s more likely because they’re the only bipoc Gods.

They were smart to avoid that place.

I feel sorry Heaven has to witness it.

I open the tines.

A woosh-

The chill picks up, and a pang hits my heart.

Froske. . .

You would have loved it-

.

.

.

I see him, a tall shape-

Reminds me of Ink.

“Watch out-”

He turns to me, confused.

“What?”

He doesn't seem to notice.

“You’re running”.

“What!?”

I was right-

He's of a different kind-

His gloved hands struggle frantically to plug up the leaking holes, the collapsing streams-

“What-what-no-stop-!!”

He isn't getting very far.

“H. . .how did you?”

“-Let me help you with that”.

I walk over with my umbrella-

I have to reach a bit to hold it over his head.

“. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .”

“It’s alright”.

I smile.

“You just need to dry out”.

He slowly settles.

“.......Who are you?”

He sounds as if he hasn't had a drink in a thousand years.

“Auburn”.

“I...am Ink”.

He has an aura. . .it's like mine:

We're both ancient.

“Nice to meet you”.

I hold out my hand.

......He stares uncomprehendingly.

Okay then-

I let it fall.

“-I’d say another half hour or so”.

“Huh?”

“Until the rain stops”.

“Oh”.

. . .We lapse into silence-

“-You wouldn’t happen to know Death, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Character demo, basically.


End file.
